


Intoxication

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Vampire Stuff, hatekissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters crave other monsters. But if you are what you eat, then what does that make Yukio? Vampire AU. Toukio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intoxication

He noticed it right away.

The only one who'd noticed it faster was Sir Pheles, who took his sweet time in revealing his knowledge to Yukio, watching him squirm. It was awful.

But with this bastard there were no insidious tea pots filled with blood, just a (predatory) tilt of the head and the calm observation:

"You've gotten faster,"

"So?" Yukio snapped, firing another round. He had to be sure the holy water in his bullets didn't splash back on him.

"That's not human speed though," Toudou remarked, smacking Yukio across the head with the same nonchalance as shaking someone's hand. Pain swamped Yukio's vision but it was weirdly thrilling, weirdly pleasant. Yukio could pretend this freakish deviation from normal behavior was part of the change. Part of him knew it wasn't. These conflicting sides were distracting but not as distracting as the wonderful scent coming off of Toudou, the rich hot blood rushing under his skin. Demon blood tasted better than human blood after all, something Yukio had found out by accident when Rin cut himself the night after he'd been turned. That fact alone was probably what kept other exorcists who knew (like Angel) from dunking him in a vat of holy water and ending it.

"Oh I get it?!" Toudou stopped, a bright look on his face. "Vampire!"

Yukio froze for a moment, and then fixed his glasses.

"That's ridiculous-"

"No it's brilliant! How cunning," Toudou clapped his hands, unleashing a new sort of anger in Yukio. The exorcist lunged for Toudou, using his inhuman speed to grab the traitor's throat and slam him against a tree before squeezing. His skin felt hot, too hot. "This way… you can let yourself be a demon without…the negative stigma I have…"

"I didn't ask for this," Yukio hissed, squeezing harder. Toudou's skin hurt under his hands, like his palms were on fire. His fingers faltered.

"That's why you should have just gone with me," Toudou chided. "It could have been on your terms."

Yukio bared his teeth. They hurt. Actually everything hurt. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much.

"If you don't let me go I'm going to incinerate you right here," Toudou remarked almost lazily. Yukio hated how nonchalant the man was. He hated how he was supposed to be the monster that wins, not Toudou. "Come now, don't be stubborn. Vampires are really flammable."

Yukio pried his hands off of Toudou's throat and took a shaky step back. His hands were a bright cherry red but slowly healing. The healing process brought with it a horrible gnawing sensation in his stomach, a feeling like thousands of ants crawling and eating at the insides of his veins.

"Oops. You look peckish," Toudou commented. "Do they even feed you I wonder? Medical blood? Animals? I don't suppose you can hunt, that's the sort of thing they would frown upon isn't it. Or do you have donors?"

Yukio hated the man. He hated his overly cheery and calming voice, the lilt and sneer he put in some words, the way he smiled even as he was being hit. It was wrong. It was unnatural. Toudou Saburota was the most unnatural thing in Japan.

He'd make a perfect meal.

Yukio took a step forward, almost cautiously. He hadn't done this before. Well, technically he had but this was different, his opponent (prey) didn't want him to, he'd have to bite (oh god his jaws ached) not lick some man-made sliver on his brother's arm.

"Oh you want to feed off of me don't you," Toudou frowned slightly. "You'll have to catch me first you know."

Yukio lunged, having no problems with catching Toudou. Of course the demon ran, which was fine. It was… fun? The wind rushing in his hair, tree branches tickling his sides, and the thick, smoky scent of Toudou filling Yukio's lungs. The exorcist could almost taste him, and it was thrilling. And guilt free- Toudou was a monster. This was justice.

It was a surprisingly short chase. Yukio caught a limb and yanked viciously only to realize it was Toudou's leg. With a slightly unnecessary twist the traitor was down on the grassy ground. After that, pinning him was easy, although Toudou struggled and it was apparent that the man was still stronger than Yukio. All the struggling would make getting a good bite in rather difficult.

But Yukio had a way around that.

Vampiric mind control was a little perk that Yukio actually enjoyed. He didn't employ it excessively, but he'd done it enough times to be fairly good at it. It was really simple too, all it needed was some eye contact and a bit of touching, nothing too major. Removing his hands from Toudou's shoulders even temporarily would be a bit dangerous but judging by the way Toudou was heating up Yukio needed to sedate the man quickly.

Yukio had only practiced on Shiemi (with her permission naturally). Stroking Toudou's face like he did hers should have felt odd. It didn't. What did concern Yukio was how easily Toudou met his eyes (didn't he know what was happening? Even Shiemi shied her eyes away from Yukio and she knew he wouldn't hurt her). Yukio pushed this thought away and focused on Toudou's eyes- they were actually rather pretty, more of a garnet shade than a blood-red one as he'd originally thought. The color got darker around his slitted pupils, which were gradually widening like a cat's in a dark room.

His face was the first thing to relax, and then gradually the rest of him did under Yukio. After a moment, Yukio relaxed as well and sat on Toudou's stomach comfortably. The man wore an excess of clothes and Yukio had to remove some of those, but that was fine. The exorcist hummed absentmindedly as he undid Toudou's necktie. The thought to tie him up crossed his mind, but that would be weird. It would almost look sexual if he did that… that thought brought a slew of …unusual images that Yukio had to shake his head to remove. Toudou stirred a bit and Yukio grumbled. He was as bad as Rin about staying focused. Must be a demon thing.

Yukio pulled down Toudou's collar on his left side, running a thumb across his carotid artery.

(It's taking so long what are you doing?)

Yukio lowered himself and realized in order to properly feed he'd have to be laying flush on top of Toudou. That thought made him pause for a bit, but the thick way his teeth and tongue felt in his mouth overruled this. It was just bad planning, that's all. It wasn't so bad though, Toudou was deliciously warm.

Yukio pressed his lips to Toudou's neck and-

(Don't make a mess please that's a nice shirt)

-bit down, savoring the way the skin and muscle felt under his teeth, a pleasant resistance and oh god the taste the taste was amazing like drinking electricity. It was hot and painful and felt wonderful sliding down his throat like hot chocolate on a cold day only without the sickeningly sweet flavor-no this was better. Much better.

(It hurts)

It was at very least ten times better than the stale medical blood he'd consumed up until now, and there was no stopping, no awkwardly sucking on a flattened bag to capture the last dead drops to keep the monsters in his veins quiet, it just kept going.

(I regenerate, silly boy)

There was something weird in his head. Yukio ignored it. He was getting full anyways, full and sleepy. Yukio pulled away from Toudou's neck, giving the swollen wound a last cursory lick (sort of like dessert- you know you don't have room for it but still desire it)and rolled off of the man.

"Aah." Toudou gasped out.

Somehow Yukio knew he wasn't dead.

Somehow Yukio couldn't muster the strength to care.

"Aah you took a lot." Toudou muttered. He wasn't moving around a lot. It occurred to Yukio he should pull out his gun or something and shoot him. But that would mean moving.

"I was hungry." Yukio muttered petulantly.

"Obviously." Toudou sighed. "If I hadn't eaten Karura I'd be dead."

"That's the point." Yukio retorted.

Toudou was quiet for a while. Then he reached out and touched the side of Yukio's face with the back of his hand, stroking it gently. It was warm. Yukio closed his eyes lightly.

"Tell me, Okumura Yukio, did you enjoy it? Having me under your control?" he asked softly.

"…Yes." Yukio replied, opening an eye. Toudou had turned and was facing him, smiling so widely he almost looked boyish, except for the dark gleam in his eyes.

"Good."

/—-

Elsewhere, Shiemi and Izumo were sitting outside, enjoying a rather nice day. Izumo was eating an ice cream cone lazily and Shiemi was talking her ear off about something stupid when the girl suddenly froze.

"…What is it?" Izumo asked, critically looking the girl over. Shiemi squirmed in place. "Moriyama tell me!"

"Um… you know about Yuki- I mean, Okumura-sensei-"

"How he's a bloodsucker, right? Yeah. I heard." Izumo shrugged. "So he and Rin can be freaks together. What of it?"

Shiemi frowned slightly at Izumo's wording but shook her head.

"No I've been letting Yukio practice that hypnotism on me-"

"WHAT." Izumo glared at Shiemi. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU-"

"He has to practice on someone! And besides, he'd never hurt me… and it feels really weird! But kind of nice…" Shiemi trailed off, her cheeks reddening. Izumo narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a point to this?" she asked frostily.

"U-uh yeah," Sheimi nodded. "I guess I kind of have a link with him now and-"

"Oh. He's doing something weird right now, isn't he." Izumo sighed heavily. "What is he masturbating or something?"

"N-NO! I m-mean… I don't… I don't know." Shiemi whined, suddenly resting her head on Izumo's shoulder. The purple-haired exorcist moved to brush Shiemi off, but then thought better of it.

"Che. Jerk."


	2. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the predator and who is the prey?  
> In the end both are consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So these chapters are related but not smoothly flowing? It's like separate events that build off of each other, I guess. Enjoy))

It was early in the morning, the sky was inky black and the air cold. Yukio liked cold air, he liked the silence that came with one o clock in the morning, he liked moving in spaces where there weren’t people to slow him down. His skin burnt and itched. A pigeon fluttered out of the corner of Yukio’s eye, and he almost lunged for it. He was hungry, the sort of hunger that consumed his insides and filled his veins with fire.

But Yukio Okumura did not go after that poor bird, mostly because he was being watched.

“Come on out,” he grumbled, pausing at an alleyway and resting a hand on one of his guns. As anticipated, Toudou Saburota stepped out of the shadows, a smile carved gently into his awful face.

“Did you miss me?” Toudou asked lightly.

“Hardly,” Yukio hissed, his teeth already aching with want. This was awful- it seemed every bit of him remembered the last time they’d fought, how wonderful the demon-eater’s blood tasted…

“I think you did,” Toudou remarked in a teasing tone, stepping closer to Yukio. He wanted to step away but didn’t, staying still, his pulse racing and the air seeming to swell between them with the scent of mint and smoke. Why was Toudou approaching him? Yukio had already demonstrated that he wanted to drink the demon-eater’s blood after all, what would the monster gain from putting himself farther in harm’s way?

“What are you doing?” Yukio hissed.

“What demons do. We tempt,” Toudou loosened his necktie, tugging his collar to reveal a lovely swath of flesh. Yukio backed away at this.

“I wouldn’t want any of your blood if you paid me,” he spat out. Toudou continued advancing on him, smiling too widely.

“Really?” he cooed.

“Yes get away from me!” Yukio barked, baring his fangs and pulling out his gun.

“Yukio,” Toudou started (and when did he start calling him by his first name, what was with that) , holding up his hands. “Are you concerned for my wellbeing?”

“Far from it,” Yukio hissed.

“Then why are you holding back?” Toudou asked simply.

“Why are you offering yourself to me?” Yukio countered. Toudou shrugged.

“I want to see what you’ll do,” he remarked, in a simple enough tone that Yukio could practically taste the truth rolling off of it. He could also taste Toudou’s scent in the air, the delicious tang of demon blood that pulsed, trapped behind the monster’s wretched skin.

He wanted Toudou, and badly.

It was almost as if a spring had been released- Yukio lunged for Toudou and slammed him up against the ally wall.

“Mm that’s more like it,” Toudou purred out. Yukio wondered in the back of his head if Toudou actually enjoyed this. It didn’t matter, Yukio told himself as he scrambled to tug Toudou’s collar out of the way. Toudou was squirming under him, although Yukio realized he was shouldering out of his trench coat.

“Thank you,” Yukio muttered habitually.

“You’re quite welcome,” Toudou replied with a cheeky grin. Yukio glared up at him, only intending to do it for a moment but instead catching Toudou’s gaze and holding it. It was hard to resist the urge to throw the people around him into a thrall. There was something purely exhilarating about feeling someone’s mind, their consciousness, their very will sliding under his own. Toudou shivered a little and relaxed, sighing softly.

“Do you enjoy this, demon?” Yukio hissed.

“Hmmm very much so,” Toudou replied slowly, his voice thick and slurred. The demon eater raised his hand very slowly, running it lazily up Yukio’s side and cupping the back of his head where his thumb rubbed a gentle circle on Yukio’s jaw. Yukio froze.

“What are you doing?” He hissed.

“Your will,” Toudou replied simply. Yukio furrowed his brow- did he want this? Did he subconsciously seek out affection from him?

That train of thought wasn’t a pleasant one, so Yukio settled for lunging at Toudou’s throat, for biting tenderly on the demon’s neck. His skin was hot, almost too hot but at the same time just hot enough. His blood was the same temperature, searing, thrumming. Yukio had no reason to be pressed flush against Toudou this time but he ended up that way anyways, coming unsettlingly close to grinding against his enemy shamelessly, The taste of his blood was enough of a distraction though, sliding smoothly down Yukio’s throat and into his chest and stomach. Yukio let out a low hum into Toudou’s neck, a sound that increased when the other demon moved his hand into Yukio’s hair and stroked it a little. That felt nice.

Yukio withdrew his fangs and licked the wound carefully, almost gently.

“I hate you,” he mumbled sleepily, his lips brushing gently against Toudou’s skin.

“Mmm I hate you too,” Toudou whispered, sounding far too sleepy and far too relaxed and far too…blissed out for Yukio’s comfort. Or maybe he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t pull away, that’s for sure. Toudou’s warmth was very nice, especially since Yukio had a hard time keeping warm as a side effect of his vampirism.

Toudou lurched to one side, tugging Yukio with him. Yukio made a disgruntled noise but let himself be pulled, around the corner and into a door. They staggered up a set of stairs, Yukio completely lost and Toudou presumably too anemic to think straight. Then again, he regenerated at a surprisingly fast rate.

“Where?” he mumbled. “Tell me, where?”

“My apartment,” Toudou shrugged, opening another door and stumbling into a fairly neat room with a plush couch. They both ended up on the couch, limbs sprawled and heads lolling.

“You. You called me here,” Yukio realized quietly.

“You called me as much as I called you,” Toudou remarked lightly. “You were hungry. Apparently, for me,”

“Ugh that sounds disgusting,” Yukio muttered.

“It’s fine. You hate me and would rather drink my blood than, say, Miss Moriyama’s. Or your brother’s,” Toudou pointed out lazily. “I regenerate, and am an infinite source of blood. It’s a win win situation for both of us,”

“Where do you benefit,” Yukio wanted to know. Toudou turned to Yukio and smiled slowly.

“The more you drink from me, the less human you become,” he told Yukio softly, stroking his cheek again. “It gets easier each time, smoother each time”. Yukio narrowed his eyes, although he was too full to lunge at the demon like he wanted to.

“Fuck you,” Yukio hissed.

“Such language,” Toudou sighed , settling down on the couch alongside Yukio. “Whatever shall I do with you,”

“How about leave me alone and never come back,” Yukio suggested.

“Hmm but then who will you feed off of?” Toudou asked simply. And as much as Yukio hated to admit it, Toudou had a point.

Yukio needed him.

Yukio grumbled and rolled so that he wasn’t facing Toudou, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm. He fell asleep to the soft sound of Toudou’s chuckle.


	3. Stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrificial lambs taste just as sweet

The club was dim, which pleased Yukio greatly. He hated harsh lights like the ones that bored into him while he taught at True Cross Academy. All things considered, Yukio much preferred the dark. He managed to get away from blaring lights for one evening (“Behave yourself” Mephisto told him with a raunchy wink) and was all in all glad for it. Not that he had any illusions as to why he was sent to this place- this poorly held together club in a seedy end of a town far enough from True Cross Town that any deaths wouldn’t be traced back to him. Yukio was sent out to this place to feed.

There were some downsides- for one thing the place reeked of sweat, cologne and alcohol. Yukio’s sensitive nose burned- while it was true that the people on the dance floor pulsed with blood like the walls of the club pulsed with the bass, there was only so much stimulation he could really take. Luckily there was a quieter place in back with couches and places to sit. Unluckily most of the couches were occupied by people in various stages of fornication from avid kissing to active grinding and was that a thong? Yukio looked away quickly, embarrassed. The air twinged with lust, which made Yukio flush darker. People actually did that in public?

Yukio grumbled to himself and shifted, looking for a seat that wasn’t near a couple. That seemed hard to find and someone was behind him, complaining about how long he was taking. Yukio hurriedly moved forward, everything else be damned. If he had to sit by a total stranger he’d just hypnotize them a bit-

Yukio threw himself into a loveseat. The cushions instantly threatened to swallow Yukio whole-

“Easy there. The seats here are very friendly,” a familiar voice remarked, low and rich with amusement. A hand gently supported Yukio’s back, and the vampire glared at the smiling face of Toudou.

He was dressed sharply in a black suit with a turquoise tie, displaying no indication of his true nature. His eyes glinted amber behind his spectacles and Yukio was overcome with a sudden desire to kill him, to tear his throat out and rip into his lungs.

“So,” Toudou purred “are you going to get on with it or are you going to stare at me like that all night?”

Yukio stiffened and looked away, his ears burning. This was an awful situation.

“Why are you even here?” he demanded.

“Well, I came here to relax. And drink,” Toudou lifted a glass of something to his lips and downed it. “I take it you’re here for the same reason?”

Yukio pressed his lips together and looked away- his fangs were already thick in his mouth, almost aching. His skin crawled too and all he wanted was darkness and skin contact. That craving was just as unnerving as the desire for blood- he wanted heat, the soft and smooth feeling of skin, the warm weight of another body against his own. For someone as cold as Yukio it was a strange (and terrifying) craving.

“It’s a lovely evening,” Toudou remarked casually.

“I guess, “Yukio muttered, shifting.

“Scoping out a victim?” Toudou wondered.

“No,” Yukio hissed.

“Guessing by your irritability I’d say you’re famished,” Toudou commented, jerking his head to the left. “There’s a young lady over there, in the red dress? She’s been watching you since you came in. You could take her easily,”

“I don’t need advice from you-“

“Well you certainly need something from me,” Toudou leaned in close, his eyes glinting. The air between them was thick and oppressive- his pulse throbbed in his throat, his bones ached and the memory of Toudou’s blood surged in his mind.

“No, I don’t,” Yukio hissed coldly. Toudou sighed gently and sipped his drink. The scent of alcohol burned Yukio’s nostrils.

“Suit yourself,” Toudou shrugged, sitting back normally on the couch. Yukio hated how he kept sinking into its cushions- he’d let up his guard for a moment and be struck by the gut-wrenching sensation of being consumed, swallowed whole. Toudou on the other hand occupied his space with ease and comfort. The demon eater sighed again, his legs slightly spread and his back molded up against the back cushion of the couch.

“You can just relax, you know,” Toudou remarked.

“No,” Yukio grumbled. “The seats feel like they’re eating me,”

“There are other seats that aren’t like that,” Toudou remarked innocently. Yukio narrowed his eyes- all of the other seats were taken.

The thought of sitting on Toudou was an awful lot like a glass of water freezing- it came to Yukio in slow bursts as he sat and shifted and ached to feel something, anything, on his skin.

It was dark enough- no one would see them. Or they were all to consumed with lust and alcohol to notice their surroundings- a woman to Yukio’s left moaned shamelessly as Yukio thought this. He flushed again. No one was watching- that fact in itself sent a curl of heat in the bottom of his stomach.

Yukio inhaled. Toudou exhaled. Yukio staggeringly stood.

“Leaving me so soo-“Toudou was cut off as Yukio loomed over him.

“Shut up,” Yukio growled, sitting abruptly on Toudou’s lap. The demon eater made a funny noise that wasn’t really a gasp but was distantly related to one. Yukio was sitting with both legs on one side of Toudou, and sensing that would hurt his hips in the long run he shifted one leg to the other side of Toudou’s waist. Toudou snickered.

“This is the most terrible lap dance I’ve-“

“Shut it.” Yukio hissed, leaning in close to Toudou’s face. It was hard to think- Yukio’s face tingled, his eyes pulsed, his fangs ached. The look on Toudou’s face didn’t help- his pupils were wide and blown out, his lips parted. Yukio could smell the blood rushing to the surface of the demon eater’s skin, and feel blood rushing to other parts of his anatomy.

“Show me your throat,” Yukio whispered.

“Don’t get blood on my shirt,” Toudou replied. Yukio grumbled and got to work on Toudou’s clothes- he tugged impatiently at his tie and aggressively at his buttons. His collar was shoved aside, revealing hot, flushed skin. Yukio skimmed Toudou’s skin with his lips, causing the monster to squirm under him. Yukio decided he liked that, so he kissed Toudou’s neck instead of biting it. His tongue slipped out, tasting sweat and smoke and something deep and heady that could only be lust.

“Get it over with,” Toudou rasped.

“Eager huh,” Yukio replied roughly, grinning. There was a rush that came from making someone like Toudou so needy, so helpless…

Toudou abruptly grabbed Yukio’s hips and ground against him, shooting any thoughts of superiority out of Yukio’s head. Yukio let out a low groan and felt Toudou chuckle under him.

“Now now, we’re in public,” he chided. Yukio responded by sinking his fangs into Toudou’s flesh, openly moaning into the wound and not caring. It was nice not to care„ to lose himself in the rush of heat and pleasure and madness. It was, however, difficult to keep contact with Toudou’s neck while he ground against the monster but judging by the gasping sounds Toudou made, the pain of Yukio’s fangs sliding in and out of his neck wasn’t a problem. The bastard probably liked it. Yukio knew he did. He liked the way Toudou tasted and the scent of mint and smoke that filled his lungs. He liked the firm, hot feeling of the demon eater under him, the excessively inappropriate noises he made.

Yukio pulled out his fangs and just sucked on the messy injury he’d left on Toudou’s neck, tasting fire as it healed over. He licked Toudou’s neck again, fangs catching on his skin as Yukio continued shamelessly rutting into Toudou’s lap. Yukio’s vision hazed over and everything took on a dream-like quality- were there other people there? He saw a woman with black hair and a red dress slid up next to him and stick her hand into his pants (which was rude and Toudou responded by setting her on fire). Yukio tasted colors- black and red and gold and turquoise and everything around him faded out into a flurry of heat and sound and hot pleasure.

Yukio woke up horizontal, sprawled out next to something warm. He was lying on something scratchy and rough and heard a woman speaking irately on the phone.

“- son of Satan but vampire exorcists? That’s a whole new low Sammy boy. Especially throwing a fucking fledgeling in my fucking territory… damage? Stop changing the subject you’re not even feeding this kid anything-you literally threw a half-starved fledgeling into my favorite feeding ground and are acting like it’s an accident. Let me tell you if that goddamn demon eating weirdo wasn’t here I’d be cleaning up a massacre-“

Yukio rolled over and pressed his face into the warm lump next to him, which he’d begun to realize was Toudou. Toudou groaned.

“You’re already awake,” he muttered.

“Wish I wasn’t.” Yukio retorted. “…I really hope I dreamed last night,”

“Nope,” Toudou sat up- his glasses were gone, as were most of his clothes (except for his socks). Yukio came to the sudden realization that Toudou was covered in freckles and they looked rather nice. Toudou grinned.

“We should try that when you’re fully conscious and in control,” he commented. “It was fun,”

Yukio sat up with Toudou and stared around the place- he was still in the club, the sun seemed to be rising and there were a lot of sleepy people passed out around him, mostly nude and in general bleeding from various bite-marks littered across their skin.

“-At least warn me before you send him out here so I can prepare for a fucking orgy we ran out of condoms by midnight-“

Yukio covered his face and made a low groaning noise.

“-oh he’s up. Bye.” The woman in the red dress (although she was no longer wearing said dress) stalked over to him and crossed her arms.

“I’ve got every right to kill you, ya know,”

“Um-“

“But you know what?” the woman walked over to a couch- not the one Yukio had started on, he noted- and pulled out a business card. Yukio did his best not to stare at her nude backside, looking modestly at the floor. “You’re- oh my god is he blushing?”

“He’s blushing,” Toudou added helpfully. “Yukio’s very shy-“

“Since when were we on first name basis?” Yukio snapped.

“Well I had to moan something and ‘Okumura’ is too long,” Toudou replied lightly. Yukio wanted very much to be swallowed up into the ground at that moment, but the woman before him thrust a card into his hands.

“You’re interesting. Gimme a call,” she ordered. “…And get the fuck out of my town so I can clean up.”

Yukio nodded stiffly and went about looking for some clothes- Toudou didn’t seem to want to leave his side for one reason or another but Yukio managed to evade him, pulling out a key to take him to his dorm.

He was a real mess, after all.

He needed a shower. Yukio squinted and groaned as the harsh lights in his dorm assaulted his eyes. Unluckily for Yukio, Rin was up (although half- asleep with disheveled hair)

“Yukio?” he asked sleepily. “Why are you awake?”

“I uh. Had to get up early.” Yukio lied awfully. Rin squinted.

“I didn’t know you owned a turquoise tie. It looks cool,” he remarked. Yukio stared down at it and swallowed harshly.

“Yeah, I just got it.” He muttered, walking quickly past his brother to undress and shower, to wash the stench of sweat and alcohol and sex off of his body before anyone else noticed anything about him.


	4. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another layer, another flavor. Things become muddled.

“I’m not scared,” Renzou told Yukio confidently, a cocky smile on his face. Yukio knew he was lying.

He didn’t always know when Renzou was lying- after all, the pink haired aria was superb at hiding these things and more than a little dodgy. But in this case, he could smell the anxiety coming off of him in smooth waves.

It was appetizing.

Renzou had been volunteered as a guinea pig to help Yukio master his abilities- there was an underlying feeling that if Yukio bit him, it would be alright. No one would cry. That in itself was somewhat sad, but Yukio didn’t let himself feel too guilty. At least he tried not to.

But maybe this exercise would help reveal which side Renzou really was on.

“If that’s how you feel, then let’s begin, “yukio sighed- he had no desire to drag this out, after all.

“‘Kay. What do I have to do?” Renzou asked easily. He was amazingly good at lying.

“Look into my eyes,” Yukio replied. Renzou snorted.

“Pfft- really?” he snickered.

“Yes!” Yukio felt his face heat up.

“That’s ridiculous, but okay,” Renzou sighed, lifting his eyes to meet Yukio’s. yukio stepped closer, tipping Renzou’s chin this way and that. “What are you doing?”

“Things,” Yukio replied vaguely.

“Did you do this to Toudou?” Renzou wondered. Yukio froze.

“What-”

“I mean he didn’t give details. Dude is shy like that,” Renzou shrugged. Yukio was still shocked into silence. “Teach? You’re blushing,”

“I am not,” Yukio hissed.

“Yeah, a little. He’s kinda cute now that he ate Karura, yanno? Got a nice ass-”

“We are not having this conversation.” Yukio stated flatly.

“Well then, hurry up and mind control me and shut me up,” Renzou replied smugly. Yukio scowled and found his focus again, grabbing Renzou’s face and tilting it just right. His will was surprisingly strong, defiance flashing in the aria’s eyes as Yukio tried to overtake him. Eventually though, Renzou’s jaw softened, his face relaxed, his eyes dulled. yukio felt Renzou give way and it caused a strange sort of pleasure to rise in his gut- he was in control. Renzou was his.

“Always have been,” Renzou mumbled dazedly. “You just never noticed. Too busy-”

“i’m always busy,” Yukio muttered.

“Too tense. Too nervous. Too scared,” Renzou’s voice had a nice sleepiness to it- smooth and thick like syrup.

“Are you going to tell me something I don’t know?” Yukio grumbled.

“Your eyes look just like the Commander’s,” Renzou remarked. “They’re beautiful,”

Yukio bristled- his grip on Renzou’s face tightened, his nails dug into Renzou’s skin.

That’s when Renzou’s skin broke and blood welled around Yukio’s fingertips.

He’d only had demon blood before- human blood was something else entirely. His finger was in his mouth before he even thought about it, sucking off the liquid with a determined slowness. Renzou liked the show of Yukio sucking his fingers so he slowed his actions- it made sense after all. The faster Renzou’s pulse, the more he bled.

His fingers were clean but Renzou was still bleeding- trails of red ran down his neck from the cuts along his jawline that Yukio had made. Yukio sought to fix this, urging Renzou to tilt his head back so that Yukio could run his tongue up Renzou’s neck, tasting him. The flavor was rich, almost buttery and pleasantly warm. It didn’t hurt like Toudou’s had.

(Yukio tried not to think about him)

Yukio could taste Renzou’s pulse throbbing in his neck- his lips passed over it, kissing the skin. Renzou was wonderfully pliant, aroused enough to give his blood a pleasant aftertaste.

This was probably a bad idea.

Yukio knew in the back of his head this was a bad idea. A bit of it was outside of his control- Renzou tipped his head back down and kissed Yukio with the kind of serious slowness saved for Western romances .Yukio could feel his control of the situation slip as Renzou kissed him, cupped the back of Yukio’s head and tugged on his hair ever so slightly.

“Didn’t know you were so kinky, teach,” Renzou purred, playing with Yukio’s hair idly while the exorcist tried to sort his thoughts.

“ I’m not,” Yukio muttered. “You’re just depraved,”

“I think you’re just a depraved as me,” Renzou commented hazily, still winding his fingers in Yukio’s hair. That was almost as distracting as the blood flowing sluggishly from Renzou’s neck. “If you weren’t you wouldn’t be doing this,”

“You’re wrong,” Yukio disagreed.

“Do you like me?” Renzou asked abruptly. Yukio froze.

“I can’t an-”

“I gotta know,” Renzou grabbed Yukio’s face just like Yukio had grabbed his, his face serious and intense. He was still under Yukio’s thrall but… Yukio didn’t know what he was doing. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.” Yukio replied softly, very softly. There wasn’t another appropriate answer, really. His mouth was suddenly dry. He wanted to tear into Renzou’s pretty pale throat, to spray his blood all over the floor-

“Don’t be wasteful now,” Renzou’s hands were at Yukio’s hips, pulling him close. “Come on, take me,”

Yukio swallowed harshly and kissed Renzou again- he wanted to comply more than anything really. But if he didn’t stop soon, he’d end up killing Renzou.

That very thought terrified Yukio.

Renzou didn’t seem to care about any of Yukio’s fears or self-doubts, rocking his hips subtly into Yukio’s, moving his hands in circles across Yukio’s hips. It felt good, too good.

Yukio took control rather abruptly- Renzou went still with a soft ‘oh’.

“We should stop,” Yukio told Renzou firmly.

“You don’t want to,” Renzou’s voice still sounded hazy and lost.

“This isn’t the time, or the place,  
“If you say so,” Renzou shrugged. Yukio sighed and started to release Renzou from his thrall.

It was like watching Renzou wake up in class- his eyes became focused, he lifted his head a bit and yawned.

“Woah,” he commented, his voice clear (if a bit sleepy). “That was weird. Kinda-” he paused, glanced down at himself and back at Yukio. “What’d ya do to me?”

“We uh… talked, ‘Yukio replied. There wasn’t really any more he wanted to talk about with regards to the encounter. Renzou raised an eyebrow and touched his jaw, frowning at the blood he felt on his fingertips.

“Some talk, huh….”


	5. Consumation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's more of a tamer than you were...

Now that Yukio knew where Toudou lived, he couldn’t stay away.

The apartment was really stuipd, and it was obvious that Toudou didn’t live there constantly. The place had smoke detectors without any batteries in them, cabinets that overflowed with bath salts and soaps, too many blankets piled haphazardly on his bed, books stacked in crooked piles. 

The place reeked like him. 

He went there when he was angry, when he needed to blow off some steam and perhaps rough a monster up. Unfortunately, Toudou wasn’t there.

So Yukio paced. He glanced at books, he rubbed his hands and felt his nails lengthen and draw blood across his skin in harsh lines that tasted like stale water. The frustration Yukio felt about missing that bastard, that horrifically smug monster that ate his thoughts and made his fangs feel too large in his mouth, was impossible to bear. Was this what addicts went through when they were trying to clean themselves out? 

Yukio didn’t like to think about that. 

He didn’t want to think about how fucking great Toudou’s blanket nest smelled, but there he was with his nose buried in a a plush quilt that smelled like smoke and mint and sweat. Even though Yukio heard the door open, he didn’t move until he was at a point where there was no escaping discovery. Toudou stepped into his bedroom to be greeted by Yukio, perched on his bed with a blanket wrapped around him and glaring. 

Toudou smiled warmly, the kind of dark and toothy thing that made Yukio shudder. Even though he was a vampire, Yukio got the distinct feeling that he’d stumbled into the kind of trap he’d never escape with his life. 

“Did you miss me, Yukio?” he asked, breaking the tense silence between them.

“What took you so long? I’m hungry,” Yukio demanded, not meaning to answer the question. Toudou walked over to Yukio very quickly, cradling the side of his face before Yukio could do anything about it.

“Don’t be so impatient now,” Toudou chided. “What ever are you going to do if I grow tired of being your chew toy?”

“How you feel doesn’t matter,” Yukio replied coldly, trying to angle his face away from Toudou’s hand. He was warm, too warm, like his face was crackling off from the heat of Toudou’s hand.

In response, Toudou moved his hand to Yukio’s throat, yanking him out of his bed with the same cheerful smile on his face as he examined Yukio, his eyes glowing. 

“You forget how easily flammable vampires are,” Toudou remarked, squeezing his hand ever so slightly. Yukio squirmed, clutching Toudou’s wrist even though it burned his palms. “Although, given your lineage, you may not die. Who knows what kind of beast you’ll become,”

Yukio hissed, rage bubbling over his fear, over his anxiety and self-disgust. At that point Toudou kissed him, holding him in place with the hand around his throat. 

“If you want my blood, you’ll have to be polite about it,” Toudou informed Yukio, his voice dragging across Yukio’s skin like caramel. 

“N-” it was hard to disagree, with Toudou so close, his blood pulsing just under his skin. The memory of how it tasted made Yukio’s mouth ache.

“If you disagree I could always let you go in the public like this,” Toudou remarked casually, his words forming a cold knot in Yukio’s stomach as he realized that he couldn’t even walk outside like this. People would die.

“What do you… what do you need me to do?” Yukio finally grit out, his pride burning. 

“Ask for my blood, politely,” Toudou replied simply, looking disgustingly pleased. Yukio made a face. “Don’t be so fussy about it, Yukio,” The look on Yukio’s face turned to the blank one he used in official reports (and in front of pretty much everyone close to him).

“May I please drink some of your blood, Toudou?” he asked blandly, hating each word as they left his lips. Toudou released his hand from Yukio’s neck.

“Certainly! But you have to call me Saburota from now on, understand?” Toudou informed Yukio as he loosened his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Yukio’s eyes widened at the expanse of smooth flesh that Toudou revealed for him, his pupils widening and lips parting.

He didn’t put Toudou under any kind of mind control this time, just going for the perfumed flesh and moaning softly as hot blood flowed across his tongue. As with each other time it burned and hurt, but felt so good.

Even though Yukio’s brain fell under the pleasant haze of bloodlust, he knew he was officially screwed.


End file.
